The Not So United States of America
by xXxomegastreakxXx
Summary: We all know of the hilarious and annoying America, but what we don't know that he has siblings other than Canada: The 50 States of America! Told in the perspective of New Hampshire, the story about this chaotic family will make you laugh or just go WTF?
1. Meet the States

**Author's note:**

* * *

**Omega:** Hey guys this is Omega here with a fanfic about my Hetalia OCs: The United States of America! The story will be narrated by New Hampshire, the state I'm from.  
**New Hampshire:** Finally! I was waiting for someone to do a fic about me!  
**Virginia:** Erm… aren't you in a lot of the State fics?  
**New Hampshire:** Yeah, but nobody had the decency to focus one on me. It's almost always about Alaska or Hawaii or the newer states. NH needs some love, people!  
**California:** I love you, Hammy! (Glomps NH)  
**New Hampshire: **Not THAT kind of love!  
**Omega:** …Will you please stop wrestling and do the disclaimer, by chance?  
**New Hampshire:** The author of this story doesn't own Hetalia, only the states and his own messed up mind.  
**Indiana:** (swings by on his whip) ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

It was another meeting for us, the United States of America, to decide on the matter of foreign relations. However, the events unfolding in the assembly hall hid any indication of a meeting of any sort.

Hello, I'm the State of New Hampshire, otherwise known as Zack Jones. I have reddish-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. I'm wearing a blue plaid unbuttoned shirt over a white t-shirt with "Live Free Or Die" in blue lettering on it, faded jeans, and Asics shoes with white, blue, gold, and silver details, as well as two black fingerless gloves to represent Manchester. My favorite gun, a SPAS-12 semi-automatic shotgun was propped against my seat as I read. The gun was given to me from Romano Vargas as a gift. He's a nice guy once you get under the tough, bad-mouthed, tomato-chucking exterior.

"The Giants won the Superbowl," I heard an annoying Manhattan-accented voice say, "Suck it, Masshole."

That was New York. He had jet black hair with a red-eyed gaze. He's shorter than most, about 5'8", but he makes up for it with his loud and somewhat erratic behavior. He often wore flashy clothing and jewelry, along with a flat-brimmed Yankees hat. That guy was a real pain in the ass, especially when his teams won something.

New York was bothering Massachusetts, who looked about to take out her bat and beat York to death. Emilia Jones was a woman of average height and build, yet was one of the strongest states in the Union. She wore a Boston Red Sox cap, a Patriots jersey, and grey cargo shorts, and her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her green orbs narrowed at New York's jibe. Even though I preffered her to York, she still annoyed me to hell.

Mass glared daggers at York, "You take that back, ya frickin' prick!"

"No way. Massh-."

What happened after that I can't recall, but somehow Mass had tackled York and began strangling him, his hat falling off from the violent shaking. New Jersey yelped as the struggle was happening at her feet, accidently kicking New York in the face.

"Ow! Dammit, Megan! Why'd ya have to kick me like a frigging mule!" York yelled, making Jersey squeak, "I'm sorry Albert! Please stop fighting!" Then, as if on its own, the leg began to repeatedly kick and beat York worse than Mass was.

The tan state Nevada just laughed, thoroughly enjoying the sight of York getting beaten to a pulp by women. Being the state that Sin City was located in, Tyler Jones always wore the fashions of the casino people, as well as sandals. New Mexico once spread a rumor that he tried on the woman's dresses, too. Nevada locked himself away in his room for a month when he found out.

I looked over to Ben Jones, the state of Texas. He always wore plaid shirts of any color (Today's was pink), blue jeans, riding boots, and a fedora. A red bandana was wrapped around his neck. He also had a gun, but unlike my awesome shotgun he carried a six-shooter pistol in a holster hooked to his belt.

Texas was getting annoyed by the struggle, and when we exchanged glances, he got the message in my eyes. We pulled out our guns and fired, Texas firing all six of his bullets in quick procession, while I fired three in slower – but louder! - procession.

The effect was immediate; all the states in the crowded conference room stopped what they were doing, even Mass and York were silent. I sat back down and continued reading, mumbling, "_dearth__á__ireacha d__ú__r_." Texas smiled cockily as he holstered his pistol, winking at D.C., "You're all set, partner. Tell us why ya called us in here."

Washington D.C., an average-sized man with no muscle to speak of, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, thank you Ben and Zack. Now then, let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

Five hours later after listening to every state's news, I yawned and collected my notes as D.C. closed the meeting, and states began leaving the conference room.

"Big brother!," A cheery voice called out and my fatigue melted away as a smile crept to my lips. Walking over was Virginia (Ophelia Jones), a beautiful young woman with soft strawberry blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and crystal blue eyes similar to my own. She wore a long sleeved with a high collared white ruffle blouse, light wash distressed jeans, and black 3 inch heel leather ankle boots. She came up and enveloped me in a hug, and her vanilla-scented perfume caressed my nostrils. On the surface we shared a strong and close older brother-younger sister relationship.

Truth is, I'm actually in love with Ophelia, and who wouldn't? The problem is that I don't act on my feelings because I don't know what her reaction would be. Would she feel disgusted, break off our relationship, laugh me down, or return my affection? It's a gamble, and I've never been much of a gambler, so I don't want to tarnish our closeness on rash decisions.

A warm finger poked at my cheek, and I looked up at Virginia, since she was standing whereas I sat in my seat. She fixed me with a strange look, "Why're you making that face, Zack? It's kinda weird…"

At this I realized I had furrowed my brow and a small frown had replaced my smile, so I shook my head and stood up, taking my papers, "Nothing, sis; just thinking, that's all."

"'Bout what?," She asked, following me out when she grabbed her leather purse. I chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder. "You're very persistent, ya know that? It almost borders on annoyance."

I laughed at the face she made as she yelled, "I'm not annoying, you big goof!"

* * *

**Omega:** So did you like it? Rate and review please, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and flames are for roasting marshmallows.  
**New Hampshire:** If you have any requests or ideas for the second chapter, include it in the reviews and it may be included in the story!  
**Omega:** That's all!


	2. Author's Note

**Omega: **Hey everybody, sorry I've been neglecting my writing, but I lost my flash drive that had the second chapter on it.

**New Hampshire:**_Dummkopf!_ Now the story will never be finished! (dramatic face of defeat)

**Omega: **Don't fret, NH! I'll continue writing it on the computer without the flash drive.

**Prussia: **So that way he can get back to getting you and Virginia together, Kesesesesese!

**NH & Omega: **PRUSSIA!?

**Omega: **Never mind. Anyway, I'll be adding at the beginning of every chapter flashbacks from NH's past. A sweet tidbit indeed!

**NH: **And make sure to watch for the second chapter!


	3. An Experiment

**Omega:** Finally! The second chapter of my story will be shown to the world!  
**New Hampshire:** Sorry it took so long, but Omega has a habit of losing things. (Like his mind.)  
**Omega:** As some of you who have read the Author's Note beforehand, this chapter and others after it will have flashbacks of NH's history. They may be agnsty, amusing, or just plain out ridiculous, but no matter what I'm gonna have fun with this.  
**NH:** Omega does not own Hetalia, only the states.  
**Prussia:** Let the awesome festivities commence!

* * *

"_What the hell is this!?" I exclaimed as I read a paper posted on the wall of the Portsmouth Court House, which was titled "Stamp Act, Effective as of the year 1765 by decree of his Royal_ _Majesty, the King." Anger grew in me as I read further. A few people joined in with me, then some more, until a crowd had gathered, yelling in outrage and disbelief at the new Act._

_Fueled by the anger of my people, I stormed to the town square where England and a regiment of troops were going through marching drills, and the crowd followed , spurring me on and shouting profanities against the English._

"_Britain!" I hollered, and the blonde nation turned at my voice. He seemed slightly startled by the size and ferocity of the mob approaching, but the soldiers formed a line in front of him with their weapons at the ready, in case things turned violent. I stood a head taller than them so I glared above their hats at England, "We work till we're dead tired in the heat, cold, and weather to earn a measly salary, and you think you can just tax us for everything, without even us having a say in the matter!?"_

_The townspeople cheered me on, but Britain looked at me as if I were an angry child that wasn't getting its way, "Honestly, New Hampshire, that's a bit melodramatic to describe things. Your colony is one of the most profitable in the continent, and nothing is free; the King needs money to pay off the debt the French and Indian War brought on me, a war that I fought to protect _you, _the colonies. So either you pay up, or end up like the fools who try to resist." As he said this, England pointed to the hangman's noose in the center of the square. Satisfied, the country walked off to the docks, followed by his men._

_As I watched him go, I muttered under his breath, "If this is how it's going to be, then I'll leave the bastard and form my own sovereign state. Just you wait, Britain, I'll show you."_

* * *

**Modern Day**

* * *

I was deep in thought while walking along a dirt road in the forest, but he wasn't alone. Virginia was with him, and so was Pennsylvania. Daniel Jones was a tall guy with good build, similar to myself and Texas, but there were height differences; Texas was 6'10", I was

6'7", and Penn was 6'6". His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, a style that he began when we were still colonies and still wears up to this day. He also had brown eyes, to match his brown Forest Ranger's jacket, white shirt, khaki cargo pants, and hiking boots. He's always been a guy with a constant smile, though Maryland and Delaware don't like him very much.

I looked over my shoulder to check on Vermont, who I was carrying on my back because he fell asleep, again. Kyle was the kind of person who could sleep instantly and soundly despite most methods to wake him up. He usually wore a black winter vest over a long-sleeved dark green shirt and baggy jeans with white sneakers. Vermont also had blond hair with cyan eyes and often spoke French.

"So, Hammper, how're things at your place?" Penn asked with that strange smile, and I replied, "Nothing much. Prussia got kicked out of Germany's house again; he didn't do his chores, Ludwig got steamed, and the next thing you know the guy's camping out in my guest room. Same old Gilbert."

Virginia looked up at me, "How did you two become friends anyway? You're so different; Prussia's loud, frightening, and rude, but you're kind and quiet, and not to mention protective."

I just shrugged, "We met during a buisness transaction in the 1800's, got together for drinks a few times and became buddies. I guess I saw the good guy under all that... stuff of his exterior." _Stuff? How very clever, moron._

"Hahahahaha!" Wait... that laugh... Aw shit!

I groaned inwardly as none other than America ran up to us, gripping a hamburger and an extra large soda. When he got close enough he stopped to bite off a piece of the burger, then washed it down with the soda with a disgusting slurp.

"Hey, dudes and dudette, I got something to tell ya!" He said through another mouthful. Virginia's motherly instints kicked in when she saw how much of a slob our little brother was being.

"Alfred F. Jones! You know not to talk with your mouth full of food! Now if you do that again, I'm gonna have to take away your fast food privilages."

America made a face of pure shock before he fell to Ophelia's feet and began groveling patheticlly, "NOOOOOOO! Come on, man, please don't do that to me, I beg you! Without fat-filled junk food I'll DIE!"

"Knock it off, Alfred," I said sternly, fixing him with a sapphire gaze, "Now what is it you want to tell us? It better not be about how you're the hero or another stupid idea to save the Earth."

The blonde picked himself up, "Alright. Well, our boss wants to do an experiment with the states and 50 countries, and it begins today. What this whole thing's about, is that we're partnering you up with a country each! Great, right!?"

Penn chuckled nervously when he said what was on all of our minds, "We get to choose who we're partnered with, right?"

The country just smiled obliviously, "Nope! You've all got countries who got chosen for ya. Your welcome!"

My eye twitched and I made an effort to smirk to hide my growing anger at America's stupidity, "Who are we paired with, exactly?'

"Virgina has Austria, Penn has Lithuania, Vermont's with Canada, and you, NH, get Hungary!"

When I heard who my partner was, I launched myself at America, accidentally letting go of Vermont in the process. But, his fabeled ability of sleep didn't let him down, because when he hit the ground he just mumbled dreamly. I, though, had grabbed Alfred by his jacket and began shaking him violently while yelling, "Are you high!? That crazy woman stalks me and has taken pictures of me everywhere! Even in the shower! France is nothing compared to her when it comes to making you feel uncomfortable!"

America just laughed obnoxiously as Nh kept on shaking him and ranting about Hungary. Penn turned to Virginia and said, "Well Ophelia, I think you forget another aspect of Hamps that makes him different from Prussia."

"What's that?"

"His anger issues. Our bro's been fighting too much to know how to just let things roll off your back."

Vermont cracked an eye open, "Can we go now?"

* * *

**Omega:** Alright ladies and gents, you know the drill; fave and review, and all flames will be doused by a cold bucket of water. Chapter 3 will be coming soon and don't forget to read my other story, _NH x The World_.  
**New Hampshire:** Have a great rest of the summer!


	4. Prussia & Hungary

**Omega:** I'm on a roll with this story right now!  
**New Hampshire:** But why did you put Hungary as my part-  
**Omega:** Shuuuuuush! Don't spoil the story for the audience!  
**NH:** They already know about that from the second chapter, idiot! :(  
**Omega:** Oh, right ^_^; I know that decision will bring about some hilarious situations for our readers to enjoy.  
**New York:** And torture Ham Sandwich :D  
**NH:** I will break you in half York! *chases him around the place*  
**Omega:** Wait! NH! You still need to do the disclaimer! Aw hell, Vermont you do it.  
**Vermont:** *Wakes up* Huh? Oh, Omega doesn't own Hetalia, but the states belong to him. *Goes back to sleep*

* * *

**December 14, 1774, New Castle**

* * *

_Captain John Cochran paced along the wall of Fort William and Mary, occasionally glancing out at the cities of Portsmouth and New Castle. Ships ferried in and out of the docks, fishermen hauling in their catches, and the moving throng of citizens making their way through the streets, all under the watchful eye of Cochran and his five provincial soldiers. He was proud of his post, to keep the New Hampsherites along the coast in line. They were known for being rowdy, and whispers were floating around the British army that they planned to rebel. But Cochran doubted that a ragtag party of farmers and sailors could topple the British presence in the colony, especially since reinforcements were on their way to strengthen the fort and hopefully deter any plans of a rebellion._

_Then Cochran stopped when he heard something. It was faint, obviously a distance away, but he could never mistake its rhythm; the beat of a drum. It was accompanied by the sound of shouting, a few voices at first, but it soon became louder, and louder, and louder still, until it seemed the very earth was shaking with the roar. Cochran leaned over the wall to get a good look at the source. He didn't like what he saw._

_Several hundred men were advancing on the fort, yelling and raising their fists to the air. Some were wielding muskets, Kentucky long rifles, pistols, torches, and most with their own two fists. And leading this angry mob was the colony of New Hampshire, holding no weapon but looking absolutely ferocious as he walked alongside the man beating on the drum._

_Cochran yelled for his men to be at the ready, and three of them manned the cannons facing the mob while the other two stood on either side of their comrades, muskets gripped tightly in their hands. _

* * *

**_NH's POV_**

* * *

_"Stop right there!" The British officer yelled down at us, and I looked up at him. Just an officer and five soldiers? This was going to be no trouble at all._

_"The people of New Hampshire declare their independence from Great Britain!" My proclamation was met by a resounding shout of agreement from my men, as  
I continued, "Surrender the fort to us, and you won't get hurt. Resist, and we'll take it by force!"_

_The officer scoffed, "Surrender, to rebel scum like you? We have the high ground, cannons, and military training; you are fish mongers, farmers, common peasants with no discipline and no military background. I will not give up this fort to the likes of you!"_

Stupid fool, _I thought. Without another word I charged to the gate, the crowd following with a roar of battle fury. The cannoneers opened fire, but the explosions that shook the ground didn't even faze the patriots as they kept coming. The soldiers fired a volley of bullets, injuring some of the men but still they came. Two soldiers rushed down to the closed gate and aimed their muskets as I reached it.__  
_

_I slipped his hands under the gate and, with a yell, lifted it up with my superhuman strength. It flew up with such force and speed that once it hit the top of the stone it shattered into a thousand splinters. The soldiers fired and pain tore through my chest and stomach, causing me to yell out, but because I was a colony the wounds were non-fatal, but they still hurt as much. I stopped to recover a for a bit, and my men rushed in to attack. They engaged in close hand-to-hand combat with the soldiers, overwhelming them with sheer numbers. Cochran and the rest of the defending force turned on the colonists that had breached the gate, firing off more rounds. As my countrymen fell and cried out in pain, rage built up inside me until I reached the breaking point._

_I charged up the stone steps, and a soldier ran to meet me. I flung him over my shoulder and kept going, making a bee line for Cochran. He pulled the trigger on his pistol, but it jammed. Slamming it down on the ground he brandished his sword, but I tore it from his grasp and bent it into a loop, then grabbed him by the coat and lifted him off his feet._

_"Too bad for you, bloody Brit." I growled before winding my fist back and punching him in the face, knocking him out instantly. I turned to see that the last of the British troops had been subdued, and was relieved to see that no-one was killed, but some of my men were bloody from gunshot wounds and others bruised from fighting with the stubborn soldiers._

_I walked to the center of the fort, my men encircling me and talking excitedly among themselves. I looked at them and I didn't see just fishmongers, farmers, or common peasants, but soldiers who were fighting for their freedom._

_"Boys, the fort is ours!" The fort exploded with three loud cheers, and some of the men took down the British flag flying on its pole, and the patriots cheered even louder when it fell. I looked on, pride swelling my chest. No longer was I a colony of Great Britain, but my own separate state._

* * *

**Modern Day**

* * *

I opened my front door slowly and peered nervously inside my living room, scouring every inch of it for a certain brunette. When no sign of her was found, I silently tip-toed inside, shutting the door at glacial speed. Once that was done I moved towards the kitchen which was just down the hallway, my blood pounding in my head and my heart beating a mile a minute. I looked around the hallway; still no Hungary. Inching to the kitchen, I began snaking through the doorway.

Suddenly a blur knocked me into the wall, and small but powerful arms got me in a air-stealing hug. I didn't even have time to think as my breath left me starving for air.

"_Nagy az én kis!_," Hungary chirped happily as she buried her head in my chest, "It's so good to see you again!"

I managed to squeak, "H-Hungary... you're crushing my spine!"

She let go, but after I caught my breath the country latched on to me again, less forceful this time.

"I'm so glad America was able to put me with my absolute favorite state; and here I thought he was just an annoying little punk!"

"Oh, I'll make sure to thank him later," I replied darkly, managing to pry Hungary off. When I went back to the living room, Hungary followed and continued talking, "God, these three months are going to be so fun! Just you, me, and no-one else to disturb us and our time together."

I froze, just realizing something important and catastrophic. I laughed nervously, "Well that's not entirely true, Hungary..."

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

It was then a loud German voice called out, "Yo NH, is that you? _Gottverdammt_, man, your home late..."

Prussia entered the room, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and a plaid handkerchief wrapped around his neck. He was clutching a beer in his hand, and stopped when he saw Hungary.

"You! What are you doing here!?" They yelled and pointed at each other. Hungary spoke first, "What am _I_ doing here? I'm here because _I _was assigned with New Hampshire for the experiment, not you, so get out!"

Prussia scoffed, "First of all, what the hell are you talking about, and second of all, I was here first!" He came up and rested an arm on my shoulder, "Plus, he's my best bud, and he took me in when West kicked me out, _zurückgeblieben_."

Hungary grabbed my arm and pulled me to her, sliding out from under Prussia's arm, "_Nem_! Why my sweet little state would ever be friends with a selfish, idiotic _fattyú _like you is beyond me."

The albino grabbed my other arm and pulled, "Because he knows how frickin' awesome I am! Kesesesesese!"

Pull, "You're about as awesome as the dirt in the sole of my shoe!"

Pull, "Heh, you know how awesome I am, you're just afraid to say it."

"Eh, guys?" My bid to get their attention failed and they continued arguing.

"Guys..." At this point I was getting irritated, and if they didn't let go right now...

"Won't you just give up!?" They yelled at each other, and I snapped. I tore out of their grasps and grabbed them by the back of their clothes and lifted them off their feet.

"Now if you two are done arguing, _I'll_ decide what we're going to do," They remained silent as I continued, "Because Prussia's staying here, and Hungary's been assigned as my partner, you'll just have to play nice or I'll kill you. Fair?"

Prussia looked at me like I'd grown a second head, "_Nein_! Not good at all, man! She's gonna ruin all our awesome, manly ventures with her psychotic..."

"Finish that sentence, Beilschmidt, and I'll make you regret it." Hungary seethed, so I growled, "Apparently you wanna play hard ball; how about I lock you both in the closet, confiscate Hungary's frying pan, and with no dinner," I eyed the bottle in Prussia's hand, "Or beer?"

Prussia was shocked, and Hungary was no different. I dropped them and Prussia grabbed my shirt, his ruby eyes wide and pleading, "OK, I'll do what you want; just don't lock me up with that crazy bitch with no beer!"

I patted his head and looked at Hungary, cocking a brow at her.

"Fine. Without my frying pan I couldn't beat Prussia to a pulp for being an idiot."

"Close enough. Now, Hungary, you go and get yourself settled in the second guest room, Prussia will help you, and I'll get dinner ready," I pointed up the stairs and Hungary went first. When Prussia was still standing next to me I nudged him, "Well get going!"

He grumbled while going up and I just sighed in exasperation; this was going to be a LONG experiment...

* * *

**Omega:** That's all for now, folks. Fave and review or NH will lock YOU in a closet with Prussia! (Though for most of you fangirls, that isn't a punishment, is it?)  
**NH:** Translations for the Hungarian and German words spoken in this chapter are below, for those of you who don't speak these languages.

* * *

**Hungarian:**

_Nagy az én kis! / _Hi my little state!

_Nem! / _No!

___fattyú / _bastard

**German:**

_Gottverdammt / _Goddammit

___zurückgeblieben / _retard

___Nein! / _No!


	5. Potato Express

**Omega:** My friends, I have a request for a state that I got from CreativityIsWriting.  
**New Hampshire:** For which state?  
**Omega:** Your sister Idaho!  
**NH: **OH MAH GAWD NO F*CKING WAY! She's so cute! *big brother mode*  
**Omega:** Gotcha. Now, the disclaimer.  
**NH:** Omega doesn't own Hetalia, but the states will fight for their independence from this oppressive author! *cocks gun*  
**Omega:** Watch it, boy; that may have worked against England, but I call the shots around here. *tanks surround NH*  
**NH:** *drops his gun* You suck! X(

* * *

**June 17, 1775, Breed's Hill, Massachusetts.**

* * *

_I walked alongside the Colonel leading the 1st regiment of my men, John Stark, on the way to Breed's Hill. He and myself were dressed in blue officer's coats with red and white parts added on, the new uniform for American patriots. I had a longrifle clutched in my grasp, and I was ready to use it._

_We marched up the hill to join the the combined militia forces of Mass, Connecticut, and Rhode Island. Mass had always been a tomboy; wearing clothes that were functional and inexpensive. She absolutely hated dresses, and now she was dressed in the same officer's uniform, same as the other states._

_Connecticut a.k.a. Conrad Jones was an average-sized man with short pale-gray hair, purple eyes, and glasses. He was hands down the smartest state out of all of us, and adept at planning strategies. Not much of a soldier, but willing to fight for his independence, and I liked his logical approach to things._

_Lucas D. Jones, who represented Rhode Island was the smallest state at 5'3", but his spunky attitude more than made up for his size. His hair was a vibrant red, similar to Scotland's, thick eyebrows, and green eyes. Call him short, or even worse, small-fry, he'll be all over you before you could do anything about it._

_I greeted my brothers and sister while my men spread out to reinforce the ranks. Munitions that I had retrieved from the raid on Fort William and Mary were brought in by horse and carriage to the stock pile, and I noticed an officer coming up to us. From the way he held himself and his young age, I guessed this was the popular new General Joseph Warren from Mass, and alongside him were Stark and the leader of my 3rd regiment, James Reed._

_"It seems as if the whole of the New England states are here," Warren commented, going around and shaking the hands of the states. When he got to me, I could see admiration in his eyes as he said, "And I truly appreciate the reinforcements and supplies, New Hampshire. It's an honor to meet the first state to declare independence from Britain; your fighting spirit and your exploits in the French and Indian War were an inspiration to me, and I guess we'll see some of that here today?"_

_I smiled at the praise, "We'll give it our best, sir; even if we lose, I'll give ol' bushy brows some scars to remember."_

_"Good man," He let go of my hand and addressed us as a group, "Now, there's someone I want you to meet..."_

_He waved for someone to come over, and a tall blonde walked over, a longrifle clutched in his hands. I gasped at the sight of him; how did he grow so big so fast!?_

_"...Alfred?" Mass asked wearily, and the young man nodded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh, didn't recognize me at first, did you? Thanks to you guys, I'm starting to become a nation."_

_Connecticut walked around America, checking out every inch of our little brother while saying, "The last time I saw you, you were just a wee little lad, and now you're so big!"_

_I ruffled Alfred's hair, "Yeah, but he's still the same lil' Al to us!" I chuckled as he told me to knock it off._

_Warren cleared his throat to get our attention, "If we're done with the family reunion, there's a war that we have to win. My scouts have informed me that Britain is leading a battalion of redcoats, and he's intent on taking Boston by any means necessary."_

_When she heard that, Mass turned red almost immediately; I'd never seen blood move that fast. I snickered: poor Warren, he'd unintentionally made a sex joke about Mass's vital regions. She went maroon when Conn and Rhodie joined me, while America just st there with a clueless expression._

_"They're here!" A lookout yelled, and the laughter stopped immediately. In the distance, a bar of red could be seen converging on the town, heading for us._

_"Shit, that's a lot of uniform heading our way," Mass cursed, and I tightened my grip on my gun. Warren, though, gave a little smirk, "Don't worry; I have a little surprise for our friend Britain when he enters the town."_

_When the enemy column marched in between the buildings, the sound of musket and longrifle fire suddenly filled the air, picking off the soldiers one by one. Snipers, effectively hiding in the buildings, rooftops, and trees were difficult targets for the British to kill from going down the street, so they pressed on. Now it occurred to me that the snipers were only doing momentary damage._

_5 hours later, the British army had pushed through the city and were lining up at the bottom at the hill, and I could see England standing behind the troops with his generals. Cannons were deployed and aimed at our fortifications, the cannoneers stuffing ammunition into the barrels and waited for the signal to fire. When one of the generals yelled "Open fire!" the guns breathed flames and the heavy spheres hurtled toward us. Explosions rocked the hillside as the impacts sprayed dirt in the air, and an unlucky man off to the right was hit dead center in the chest, blood splattering on the grass. We the states took our positions with our men and waited for Britain's next move._

_It came when the wave of redcoats began the trek up the hill. I heard one of the colonels of Mass's militia, William Prescott, call out, "Do not fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" We rested the barrels of our guns on the fences that formed crude barriers, improving our aim and saving energy from holding the guns up that would be useful later on. The regulars, as the British troops were called, advanced even closer, and one of my boys: John Simpson, I think his name was, fired a premature shot, and we ducked as the regulars responded with a volley. We didn't need to: they were still a while away, and the shots missed us completely._

_When the regulars finally got in range, both sides opened fire. I put a round straight between a man's eyes and he crumpled along with many other of his fellows, bleeding from the bullet wounds. I smiled when many more British fell than colonists; our improved aim, a modicum of cover, and the always benefical advantage of the high ground improved the survival rate of our men. Soon they were in retreat, rushing or hobbling back to the bottom to regroup._

_"That's right, run, bloody redcoats!" Rhode Island laughed, and I noticed with a start that he was bleeding from his shoulder. Mass rushed over and began fussing over his wound, much to the small state's annoyance. Stark snarled beside me, "They're coming back!"_

_Sure enough, the Brits were on the march again; this time focusing their attack on Connecticut's group, the smallest of the defense force in terms of militia. The outcome was much like that of the first; the regulars suffered great losses, while our line held fast. I noticed with alarm that ammunition was running low, and that some of the men who had already spent all their bullets loading their guns with small stones. _Only one volley left_, I thought. _Let's just hope we can hold out...

_As the regulars reorganized, a battalion of 400 fresh soldiers joined them, ready to battle. Seeing these reinforcements, an entire company of militia attempted to flee, but Connecticut man John Chester ordered his company to turn their muskets on that company. They got the idea and turned back around. _

_Within the hour the third assault charged up the hill, this time Britain leading his men into our guns. We fired our last volley, and many redcoats collapsed, but they kept coming, their bayonets stretched out. I aimed my rifle and, with my last shot, fired at the British Major John Pitcairn. The ball tore through his chest and exploded out the back, catching another regular in the knee. Pitcairn fell lifeless to the ground, and the regulars reached our lines._

_Without ammunition, the battle turned into close combat, and most of the colonists began to flee. I unsheathed my knife and launched myself at the soldiers, bringing the blade down into a man's neck. I grabbed another by the face and smashed his head into the ground before stabbing another of his fellows. I turned briefly to see Prescott parrying bayonet thrusts with his ceremonial sabre and Mass whacking the regulars with the butt of her rifle._

_A yell caught my attention, and as I looked in the direction of the sound I was struck with shock. Britian had run General Warren through with his sword, but the brave man refused to go down without a fight. He took out his pistol and shot England in the chest, before closing his eyes in death. The blonde nation winced at the pain, but he recovered faster than a state._

_Another regular charged me with his bayonet, but I dodged the attack and grabbed the man's head, quickly snapping his neck before I ran. Mass and Prescott joined me, and we jumped over the fallen bodies of our comrades, many killed in the attempt to escape. I saw Stark and another colonel, Thomas Knowlton, leading the patriots to Cambridge, where fortified positions would keep us safe from Britain for a while._

* * *

**Modern Day**

* * *

I opened the door of my bedroom, still groggy from sleep and my hair a wild mess. Stumbling into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair to its normal look. I was gargling mouthwash when a scream came from downstairs, and I nearly choked on the mint-flavored liquid.

Rushing downstairs, I grabbed my shotgun and ran into the living room. Hungary was on the couch, fear in her eyes as a large mountain lion growled at her, its golden gaze never straying from the female nation as it crouched, ready to pounce.

"Pierce!" I yelled and clapped twice. The cougar immediately turned at the sound of its name and, when it saw me, ran up and began purring like a kitten. I wrapped the gun's sling around my shoulder before kneeling down, putting my hands on either side of Pierce's face.

"You know you're not supposed to eat the guests, boy." He gave my nose a little lick and I scratched his head. Hungary was bewildered by the sight and asked, "That thing is your _pet_?"

I nodded, "Yep. He represents the Great North Woods, and I named him after my only president, Franklin Pierce." Turning to Pierce I said, "Now, go greet Ms. Hungary _nicely_."

The large feline padded over to her and sat in front of the couch, placing his paw on the furniture. Hungary slowly came down and stretched her hand out cautiously, but Pierce stood still, waiting. When she finally put her hand on his huge head, he licked and nuzzled her arm. She couldn't help saying, "Aw, he's kinda cute. Like a big house cat."

The sound of feet caught my attention, just before Prussia came hurtling down the stairs, his ruby eyes wide and alert, "What happened!? I heard Hungary scream-" Then he saw her petting Pierce, and the former nation turned into his regular self, "_Scheiße_, Zack; you should've just let the cougar eat her, and the world would be a much better place."

Hungary glared at the albino before retorting, "He would never do that, because unlike you, NH is a gentleman towards women."

"I'm not gonna have this today, guys," I put in, heading into the kitchen, "So who wants what; I know how to make a lot of different breakfast dishes, and I cook a mean omelet."

"Pancakes drowned in tons of awesome maple syrup, kesesesesesesese!" Prussia laughed and grabbed a chair in the dining room, a beer spontaneously appearing in his hand. (How the holy Old Man does he _do_ that!?) Hungary asked, "Is it too late to have fried dough? Because I... heard from someone that the best is in New Hampshire."*

I grabbed a skillet, "It's never too early to have fried dough! I'll have that and the pancakes fixed up in no time." When I saw Prussia flinch at the sat of the large frying pan, I gave him an irritated look, "Honestly, Gil: do you think I'm gonna whack ya with the utensil that's gonna cook you food? The only one who does that is Hungary, and besides: giving you a good bonk on the noggin with my fist is much more fun."

He gave me the stink eye, and I chuckled at his expression. As I set the frying pan down on the burner, the doorbell rang. Prussia yelled in frustration, pulling on his silver hair, "Damn all these unawesome distractions to hell! I need some pancakes, man!" Hungary smacked him upside the head, and I left the kitchen to go open the door, rubbing my temple in irritation, but reverted back to my normal facial expression before opening the door.

A man in overalls was standing there, a delivery truck parked in my driveway. He asked, "Mr. New Hampshire? I have that shipment of potatoes you ordered, straight from Idaho."

I nodded and followed him to the vehicle, where he brought out 3 large bags of the vegetables. The last one, which was surprisingly large, made him struggle to bring it out, so I took the bag with one arm, being many times stronger than other people. I grabbed the other bags and thanked the man, who was getting in his truck to leave, before going back inside. Hmmm... these potatoes felt strange... As I walked in to the kitchen with my new luggage, I heard Prussia exclaim, "POTATOES!? You left me here starving to get a bunch of _potatoes_?!"

"Knock it off, _Preußen_," I sighed as I set the bags down in the pantry. But when I turned to leave, the medium-sized bag _moved_. WHAT THE FUUUU~. Cautiously, I snatched a knife from the counter and grabbed the top left corner of the bag, then brought the knife down in a sweeping arc, cutting off the top of the bag. I looked inside, and my mouth gaped open.

"IDAHO!?" I yelled. My little sister, Annabell Clarkson Jones, stood up, stretching her limbs. Her auburn hair was in two braided pigtails that fell over her shoulders, with bangs over her forehead, and her brown eyes took in the pantry. She wore worn-out blue jeans, rubber work boots, and a white t-shirt that had a potato with glasses on it, along with a Heckler & Koch MP5 sub-machine gun that was slung on her back.

"Hey, big broth-" Before Idaho could finish, I pulled her into a big hug, a wide smile on my face, "Annie, my adorable little sister! You haven't called or written in forever, I was getting worried!" I had practically raised Idaho from infancy into the young woman she was now, and she took after me in some ways, like the love of guns, animals, and she even wore graphic tees. Which are awesome, by the way!

"Ack, Zack No hugs, no hugs!" Ann struggled in vain to escape my grasp, but my strength was too much, and she gave up shortly. It was only when a tearing sound caught my attention that I let her go, and I looked up to see Germany bursting out of the large bag, in his usual teal SS uniform. Idaho took the knife from me and tore open the last bag, taking out her pet calf.

When she had gotten it out, I asked, "What were you doing getting shipped here in potato bags? There are plenty of flights from your house to mine."

"It's too expensive," Idaho states, stroking her calf on its head, "And when I learned that you ordered potatoes from me, Luddy and I hopped in some bags, and here we are."

"NH? What's taking you so long?" Prussia called and he and Hungary entered the room, and when he saw his younger brother, his infamous grin made an appearance, "Hey there, West! Did ya miss you're bro so much that you had to come see me?"

Germany cringed slightly, "_Nein, bruder_; New Hampshire invited us, remember?"

That statement confused me, "What are you talking about, Germany? I didn't invite you guys over."

"What?" Now Idaho was confused, "I got a letter from you saying that you invited me and Luddy, Virginia and Austria, Mississippi and Liechtenstein, and Georgia and Switzerland: why do you say you didn't?"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "I would never invite that aristocratic priss Austria to my house! Virginia is always welcome, but that irritating snob would find himself looking down the barrel of my gun. So, someone wrote the invitations and made it look like _I_ wrote them, someone who would actually want him around..."

I turned to Hungary, and she smiled sheepishly when I raised an eyebrow at her, "Er... surprise?"

* * *

**Omega:** Cliffhanger! :D  
**New Hampshire:** Aw damn; it was getting good. D:  
**Omega:** Fave, review, no flames, and stay tuned for more!

* * *

**Translation:**

_Scheiße_ / Shit

_Preußen_ / Prussia

"_Nein, bruder_" / No, brother


	6. STATES NEEDED

**Author's Note:**

**Omega:** Alright people, the story's stats have broken 600 views, but I need your help in creating states! I've covered only some of them, and I want to see what you guys will come up with.  
**New Hampshire:** This is how you will submit your suggestions via PM or review:

**Name: (Any, but the last name will always be Jones. Middle names are optional)**  
**Sex: (Male/female)**  
**Eye color: (Any)**  
**Hair color: (Any)**  
**Description: (Any distinguishing characteristics, clothes, accessories, etc.)**  
**Personality: (What's your character like?)**  
**Relationship with NH: (Because he IS the main character)**  
**Love interest: (Optional)**  
**Signature: (This allows me to do with your character what I please, and is needed for me to consider using your state)**

**Omega:** Here are the states that are already taken: NH, Virginia, Massachusetts, New York, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Maine, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Idaho, Texas, California, DC, Florida, Mississipi, Michigan, Ohio, Vermont, Nevada, West Virginia, Georgia, Alaska, and Hawaii. All other states are open for suggestions. Send in those OCs!


	7. Of Germans & States

**Omega:** What up mah peeps! Sorry this took so long! You guys have been sending in those ideas and they're turning out to be very interesting. But I'm receiving too many for Washington, so I need you guys to send me different states, and I need more male characters.  
**New Hampshire:** You forgot to mention that you already have characters for Oregon and Delaware.  
**Omega:** And that, too. I didn't put them on the taken states list, so now that makes roughly around 25 states that have a character, so 25 remain open for submission!  
**Canada:** Eh... so do you think you can do my provinces next, Omega?  
**Omega:** Who said that? *looks around dumbly*  
**New Hampshire:** It's Canada, you freaking dunce. *rolls eyes*  
**Omega:** Oooooh... well, do the disclaimer!  
**NH:** God, I hate doing this: Omega doesn't own Hetalia or the characters in it, and if he did, the states would be canon.  
**Omega:** You would, and here's the story!

* * *

**December 26, 1776, Shore of the Delaware River, New Jersey**

* * *

_I sneezed loudly, creating a small cloud of mist that evaporated quickly. I was sitting near a fire in the Continental Army's New Jersey camp, under the command of Virginia's General Washington, probably the finest commanding officer in the entire army. But even he had suffered terrible losses at the hand of British General Howe, depleting our troops to about 5,000 able-bodied men, and to make matters worse, 1,400 of them would have their enlistments expire at the end of the year. New York had been captured by Britain after driving out the Continental forces that Washington commanded. The great general was in his tent, discussing a course of action that I had heard involved crossing the Delaware and attacking Hesse and his troops that were stationed in Trenton, celebrating Christmas._

_I broke into a coughing fit, hacking and wheezing for at least 3 minutes before it stopped. Virginia came over and wrapped a blanket around me before sitting down next to me and began rubbing my back. I'd caught the flu and was feeling like hell, and of course Ophelia hadn't left me and was constantly fussing over my condition._

_"You shouldn't go on the raid, Zack," She told me, her eyes clouded with worry, "You need to rest and get better."_

_I pulled the blanket tighter around myself, the thick cotton warming me up a little, "No way, Ophelia; I'm not gonna rest until York's safe with us again and Britain's forced out just like the way he forced _us_ out. The look New Jersey has in her eyes is killing me."_

_The state that was Jersey was sitting with her militia around another fire, a haunted look in her orange orbs. Megan Loraine Jones had her long raven hair under a soldier's hat and held her pistol close, staring into the crackling flames without blinking. Pennsylvania, who was sitting across from me and Virginia, had a bowl of steaming hot soup crammed with meat and vegetables, and was eating it in leisurely slurps. That guy always had a positive outlook on things, even in the worst of times._

_"Don't worry about her, Hammper," He stated, grinning brightly, "Once we start the attack, she'll get better."_

_"I hope so, Penn," I muttered. Just then Washington emerged from his tent, calling for the troops' and states' attention before announcing, "Muster your arms and ready the boats, we attack Trenton now. States, you'll be riding with me."_

_I used the butt of my rifle to support myself as I got up, shedding the blanket and replacing it with my coat. I followed Virginia as we crowded into a rowboat with Penn, Jersey, Rhodey, and Geoff Jones, the state of Delaware. He was as small as Rhodey, and his quiet nature often made other states forget about him, which irritated him greatly. He had black hair with a greenish tint to it, and had hard silver eyes. His least favorite state was Penn, and often remarked that his constant cheery attitude made him sick._

_Washington got on as well and I grabbed an oar, as did the other states. The boat was large, able to carry 20 people, maybe more. About 10 other boats crammed with soldiers followed ours across the river. I had to admit, this was dangerous; large chunks of ice floated here and there, and running into one could tip one of the boats right over. Add that to the freezing water temperature and the near-hurricane force gales nipping at our faces and other exposed areas of skin, and you would want to be doing anything other than crossing a river. But these weren't ordinary circumstances, and I wasn't about to let a little chill stop me from reaching my goal._

_And the case was most likely the same for Washington; He stood with a foot planted on the middle seat, his eyes focused on the opposite shore, his gaze never wavering. He sort of reminded me of Frederick the Great of Prussia at that instant. When we reached the shore Jersey was the first to hop out, scanning for any Hessian sentries, but saw none. Most likely they were inside the small buildings, enjoying themselves and completely unaware of the army moving in on them._

_The second and third groups crossed over with little incident, although some men from Delaware fell into the water and had to be pulled out, shivering greatly. I readied my longrifle and led a regiment of New Hampshire and Pennsylvanian troops, sneaking through the small forest before sighting the lights of some of Trenton's buildings. The rest of the army followed closely, and Washington drew his sabre, shouting, "Attack!"_

_We let out a war cry and charged into the streets, catching the few Hessian sentries in the streets by surprise, but not by much, as they fired several shots at us. We answered with volleys of our own, and more than a few collapsed from wounds both fatal and nonfatal. After the sentries had been cleared out I went for the closest house, kicking it open and rushing inside with my rifle up, followed by a group of soldiers to back me up._

_The Hessians inside had been sitting down to Christmas dinner, and looked up at us in surprise when we burst in. I ordered, "The person who moves gets a bullet in their head!" I noticed at the end of the table farthest from me sat Hesse, who gave me and my men a blank stare. Ulrich Beilschmidt was definitely a strange-looking man; He had his long blond hair in a bun at the back of his head with loose bang on his left side, blue eyes, and a long scar that went from his forehead that ran over his right eye down to his jaw. Hesse was infamous for being a mercenary, and a deadly one at that._

_But after a moment of sizing up me and my men, he let out a sigh and said, "Very well, Patriot; You've caught us with our pants down, so I'll come quietly."_

_I nodded to him, "Smart man. Come with us outside to meet the General."_

_I stepped aside to let Hesse and his men file out, the troops who were with me took any weapons they saw on the Germanic men. Washington was standing in the middle of the town square, hands clasped behind his back as he watched the other states and Continental soldiers force the remaining Hessians to surrender, and turned when I called to him that I had captured Hesse, and brought him over to Washington. Nation and general stood facing each other for a while before Washington broke the silence by saying, "Do you concede this battlefront in the sake of your men, Hesse?"_

_He gave a slight nod, his blue eyes never leaving Washington's face. Then the general turned to the gathering states and soldiers, announcing, "Well done, soldiers; this day belongs to the United States."_

_We broke out into cheers and clapping, and I fired a victory shot in the air with a large grin on my face. Maybe we could win this war after all..._

* * *

**Modern Day**

* * *

I was about to drag Hungary into the living room and chew her out something terrible, but at the moment I started to grab her the doorbell rang, and I was forced to go answer it, though I gave her a death glare before heading to the door. I heard her chuckle nervously and Prussia say to her, "That was pretty stupid, Eliza."

When I opened the door, a man with black hair covering his forehead stood there with a bright smile on his face; Chandler Jones, the state of Mississippi. He was basically the Italy of America, because for starters, he never opened his eyes, although he could see everything, had a bubbly personality, and had an odd fascination with the color green. As you would guess, he wore a green rain jacket with a white shirt and camo green cargo shorts with black wading boots. He was kind of small, about the same size as Italy, but still taller than Rhodey and Delaware, which pissed them off quite a bit. Liechtenstein stood next to him, and was wearing her favorite dress.

"Hammper!" Miss called out and glomped me, wrapping his arms and legs around my torso. I noticed how he was soaked to the bone and dripping water from hurricane Isaac, and how my hoodie was getting wet from it.

"Hey, Miss," I replied, tearing his grip off of me and placing him back next to Liech, the latter whom gave me a sweet smile, "_Hallo_, Mr. New Hampshire."

I returned with a grin before replying, "Liech, I've told you before that there's no need for formalities; you can call me by my name, or NH, Hammper, or whatever you like... except Ham Sandwich."

The female country gave me a quizzical look, "Where did you get that name from?"

"Eh... never mind," As I said that, I made a mental note to tear York's arms off and beat him to death with them the next time I saw him. I gestured for them to come in and Miss immediately plopped onto the couch, waking up Pierce who had been napping there.

Pierce didn't mind, and just curled up and went back to snoozing. As I gestured for Liech to have a seat, Prussia came out and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey buddy, do you remember saying something about... oh, I don't know... making me some pancakes? Like _now_."

I turned my head slowly to Prussia and gave him the_ look_. Virginia told me that I get a creepy look in my eyes that is scarier than anything else imaginable, and I used it to my advantage a lot. Even Prussia, who's seen it so many times, still got freaked out whenever I fixed him with my unwavering stare.

"All right Prussia." He was surprised when I agreed to his demands, because whenever I gave him the _look_ in the past, it usually meant I wanted him to go away or stop doing something, but because of all the craziness going on right now, I had to cut him some slack. That and I like messing with him sometimes.

An hour later, Prussia was sprawled out on the couch, stomach full of pancakes. Hungary got her fried dough, though I was still pissed at her. She was washing the dishes in an attempt to make up for it, so maybe I could be a little less intense. Miss was the only other person to ask for food and got scrambled eggs, but Idaho, Germany, and Liech turned down my offer to make them something, which is uncommon in our family, because I'm one hell of a cook.

"Hey, big bro?" Ann asked, and when I turned to her, she continued, "Is it alright if I can check out your farm? My calf needs some company..." She held her pet calf close to her while it let out a small moo. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I have a farm, a little ways away from the house. There was a main barn for the cows, sheep, and goats, a duck and chicken pen, about 2 acres of garden including a pumpkin patch, and a small forest of apple trees.

I smiled broadly at my sister's question. She's so cute when she's shy! "Of course! You didn't have to ask because you're always welcome to. Have fun!"

Idaho got up from her spot next to Germany and before leaving gave him a sweet smile, "I'll be back in a little bit, okay Luddy?"

"_Ja_," The blonde man nodded and watched her walk out the front door. My sharp eyes picked out a haze of red on his cheeks; big scary Ludwig was blushing.

"You like her, don't you?"

The German looked at me in surprise, and Prussia picked his head up. I rested my chin in my hand and grinned, "Keheheheheheh, don't lie, _mein freund_; I saw the way you looked at my _schwester_."

Prussia joined in with his laugh, "Kesesesesese! West's got the hots for someone? Must be a blue moon."

"_Nein_! Stop insulting me!" Germany yelled, getting even more red in the face. Liech watched with a confused look in her eye before saying, "Mr. New- I mean, Zack, why are you teasing Mr. Germany about liking Idaho?"

"I'm not teasing him, I just think it's good to see a soft side of Luddy instead of his usual hard and strict demeanor. I'm glad that it's somebody that I can trust like Germany who fell in love with my little sister, and she seems to like him as well."

A knock on the door kept Germany from saying anything else as I went to answer it. I was greeted by a certain strawberry blonde, who hugged me tightly.

"Big brother! We're here!" Virginia got a warm hug and a smile in return. She kept her long straight hair in her usual half up, half down hairstyle. She wore her favorite white ruffle blouse, switched her jeans for black tights, and the black heels. All-in-all, Ophelia's still stunning as ever. I flicked my eyes up over her head, narrowing them at Austria ever so slightly. The aristocrat visibly began to sweat under my piercing gaze, and with good reason; he knew how much I hated him. And I get very aggressive with my enemies.

"Hey there, hon." A voice laced with a southern accent called behind Austria, which turned out to be Georgia walking up the steps with Switzerland. Grace, the only African-American in the family, was a woman with a warm smile that reflected her kind personality. Georgia kept her black hair in a messy ponytail, wore a yellow t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a light grey hoodie tied by the arms around her waist.

"Georgia! Welcome!" I called and we hugged each other when she got to us. Switzerland and Austria turned away from each other, and when I broke the hug with Georgia I came up to Switzerland, "Hey, Switz; how you doing today?"

The blonde nation turned to look at Austria, his eyes hurling daggers at the other man, "I didn't want to come here with the stupid aristocrat hanging around."

Georgia went to stand next to her partner and rested her arm on his shoulder, "Yeah, but once I told you there was gonna be free food, oh, you perked right up, hon."

I ushered everyone inside and got ready to cook dinner.

* * *

**Omega**: I have to cut it here so I can get a chapter out there. For all of you faithful viewers, again I apologize for this being so late.  
**New** **Hampshire**: Procella's gonna kill you.  
**Omega**: *gulps* A-anyway, all flames should be saved for warming the house, and send in some more states. I really need more!  
**New** **Hampshire**: Because Omega needs to take German classes, and there are words in here that have been said before in this series, he will only put the translation for the new words below. Check out the last few chapters to get the translation. See ya in the next chapter.

* * *

**German** **Translation**:

_mein freund_ - my friend

_schwester_ - sister


	8. Dinner? Hardly

**Omega:** Hello once again audience! (Tobuscus intro for the win.)  
**New Hampshire:** Hey! That's stealing a copyrighted-  
**Omega:** *Shoves dirty sock in NH's mouth* We've come a long way since the first installment of this story, and I'd like to inform you THAT WE'VE BROKEN 1000 VIEWS! *fireworks*  
**NH:** *Spits out sock* ACK! Omega, you're so dead! *points shotgun at Omega*  
**Virginia:** Big brother, what are you doing?  
**NH:** Ophelia? Oh, uh... nothing?  
**Omega:** You can't do anything to me with Virginia around. :D  
**NH:** *whispers* I am going to snap your neck later. Sleep in fear.  
**Omega:** Dully noted. Now, since I can't count on Hammper to do the disclaimer, will you do the honor, Virginia?  
**Virginia:** Ok. Omega does not own Hetalia or its canon characters, and the states sent in by reviewers belong to them, Omega owns the 25 states he created.  
**Omega:** Very good; I just might have to replace NH with you. :)  
**NH:** Cocky son of a-

* * *

**March 9, 1776, Cannon Mountain, New Hampshire**

* * *

_I hopped over the scattered boulders littering the mountain, minding the slipperiness of the stone while I took a drag from my cigar. Yeah, I smoked, but only during wartime. When I looked up, I saw the cannon-shaped rock that was just one feature of this mountain. Walking past it, I came closer to a man sitting on the head of the face-shaped outcropping that protruded from the mountain's side. He sat there, legs crossed and arms resting on his knees in meditation, yet he did not move at the sound of my approach._

_"Old Man," I called out, and he finally turned his head slightly in my direction. I could see his thick grey beard which matched his wavy hair of the same color, and eyes that shone silver focused on me. He wore simple grey robes that covered his aged but rock-solid body, along with leather shoes to keep his feet warm._

_The corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile as he nodded in my direction, "Ah, my former pupil seeks my guidance, I see. Come, come, sit!"_

_He patted the rock next to him and I sat. We looked out at the green valley in front of us, soaking in the beautiful scenery. After a few moments the Old Man of The Mountain spoke again, "Fantastic view, isn't it? I love how I can just sit here every day to enjoy its untouched beauty, without a care in the world."_

_I nodded in agreement; it was a great life the Old Man had, but I didn't come here to stare at the mountains all day long; I was in a dilemma, and I needed the Old Man's guidance._

_"Teacher, can I ask you a question?" When he nodded his head, I continued, "You know how I told you about the Revolution, right? Well, we haven't been doing so well lately: England has control of almost all of New York, the southern states are struggling against his forces there, and the trade routes have been blockaded. Sure, France and Spain have joined the war, but we still have more against us. I... I don't know if we can pull this off..."_

_The Old Man gave me a blank stare for a second, then proceeded to smack me off the back of the head so hard my face slammed into the earth, turning my cigar into a flattened butt. That no doubt surprised me, and my voice was laced with confusion when I had gotten up, spit out the cigar, and began rubbing my head, "What was that for!?"_

_"For not believing, my young apprentice!" He stabbed a finger at me, "Have you forgotten my teachings already? 'A thought will only become reality if there is a heart to drive it,' that was one of the first things I taught you! You believed when you first declared your independence against Britain, but here you come to me like some sniveling child unsure of its next action!"_

_I winced at his harsh words, "Jeez, Old Man; I forgot how hard you hit. Virginia's gonna be all worried when she sees the bruise later on."_

_Then, in typical Old Man fashion, his cowl turned into a humorous grin. He ruffled my hair and laughed. I was frowning at first, but soon I was joining him._

* * *

**Modern Day**

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dining table, everyone except Miss, who was making random noises, chewing their food quietly. I was sitting at one head of the table while Germany sat at another. On the left side of the table sat Prussia, Switzerland, Miss, and Idaho, while the right was occupied by Virginia, Hungary, Georgia, Liechtenstein, and Austria. The final seat on the left next to Germany was where Pierce was currently sitting in, nibbling on a T-bone steak. If you find it weird that I let my cat, albeit a large one, sit at the table, then you can suck on Portsmouth.

Suddenly I began to shake in my seat, and the entire table gave me confused looks. As soon as it had started it was over, and I shook the dizziness from my head.

"Son of a gun, that was just an earthquake." I exclaimed, and Virginia asked, "Was it a big one?"

"No, but I felt it pretty well. That's probably the biggest one I've felt in a while!"

A sharp yell from Prussia got my attention; the former nation was clutching his boys and had a very pained look on his face, "Hungary frickin' kicked _mein_ balls!"

I immediately gave the Hungarian the _Look_ and she blurted out desperately, "He was kicking my shins first, so I kicked him back-"

"Do you want me to follow up on my closet threat?" I asked slowly and clearly so both of them could understand every word I said. That worked like magic, silencing both of them. Austria cocked an eyebrow, "What 'closet threat' are you referring to?"

"That is not any of your goddamn business, Austria, and I'd prefer it if you stayed out of my personal affairs... which include Prussia and Hungary."

He just gave me one of his aristocratic snorts and returned to his meal. Little did he know that I added a little special sauce to his liverwurst, hah! Virginia tilted her head in the direction of the living room, indicating she wanted to speak with me. Alone.

_Ah crap, I'm in for a chew out_, was all that went through my mind, but then again, Ophelia was hot when she was angry. Strange? You bet I am.

But, to my relief (and utter disappointment) when Virginia turned to me in the living room, her features held no signs of irritation. She looked over my shoulder at Austria for a brief moment, then whispered to me, "I was talking with Roderich while we were coming here, and he told me something."

"What would _that_ be?" I was quite suspicious of this. Virginia had been Austria's student in learning the piano, and their history together had always been a source of anxiety for me. If she was about to tell me what I thought she was going to tell me, well... Austria was going to find out if there really was a hell.

"He's planning to remarry Hungary!"

I swear I'm made of gunpowder, because my mind just exploded. Sure, I was glad it didn't have anything to do with Virginia, but that was something I didn't want to hear. For years I've been secretly hoping that Prussia would be the one to woo Hungary, and for a number of reasons: One, he needed a girlfriend badly. He has been whining nonstop about guys who had girlfriends, and I seriously wanted it to stop. Second, I wanted Hungary off my back. I don't know what her game is, but I'm interested in Virginia, not her. And finally, it would be one more bad thing to Austria.

So, I made a little note in my head to put a stop to Austria's advances and somehow get Prussia and Hungary together. And that won't be easy, considering the two fight constantly with each other, but love-hate relationships weren't uncommon; I read somewhere that people of the opposite sex who tease (In their case, kill) each other, they secretly hold feelings for each other. Make way, people, Zack Jones the Matchmaker coming through!

Yeah, I don't seem like one because of my easily irritated nature, right? Well thanks to France, I'm somewhat of a romantic, but I don't show it.

Virginia's voice snapped me out of my concentration, "And, I was able to get DC to give me this:"

She pulled a folded up document from her pocket and handed it to me. On its front side it read "Experiment 567". When I opened it up, my eyebrow raised as I told my sister, "Ophelia, you never cease to amaze me. This is that experiment Alfred was rambling about a couple of days ago."

"Yep, it contains all the pairings of states and countries, see?"

I did see. And it looked like this:

* * *

**Experiment 567,**  
**Operation "Parlay"**

**The intended purpose of this operation is to improve international relations by pairing states and countries.**

**State/Country**

**Alabama*/Vietnam  
Alaska/Russia  
Arizona*/Australia  
Arkansas*/India  
California/Poland  
Colorado*/Taiwan  
Connecticut/Estonia  
Delaware/Norway  
Florida/Spain  
Georgia/Switzerland  
Hawaii/Japan  
Idaho/Germany  
Illinois*/Iceland  
Indiana*/Belgium  
Iowa*/Egypt  
Kansas/Ukraine  
Kentucky*/China  
Louisiana*/France  
Maine/Belarus  
Maryland/Turkey****  
Massachusetts/England  
Michigan*/Hong Kong  
Minnesota*/Latvia  
Mississippi/Liechtenstein  
Missouri*/Wy  
Montana/Finland  
Nebraska*/South Korea  
Nevada/Denmark  
New Hampshire/Hungary  
New Jersey/North Italy  
New Mexico/Mexico  
New York/South Italy  
North Carolina*/Scotland  
North Dakota/Greece  
Ohio*/Sweden  
Oklahoma*/Siberia  
Oregon/Monaco  
Pennsylvania/Lithuania  
Rhode Island/Sealand  
South Carolina*/Seborga  
South Dakota*/Cuba  
Tennessee*/Bulgaria  
Texas/Portugal  
Utah*/North Korea  
Vermont/Canada  
Virginia/Austria  
Washington/Cameroon  
West Virginia/Hesse  
Wisconsin*/Bavaria  
Wyoming*/Saxony**

* * *

After reading it all, I looked up at Virginia and told her, "Alright, now I know America's a colossal idiot. Some of these pairings are bound to be volatile, and some of the countries aren't even countries! He was just filling in space for the last few of our siblings in the list, because Hesse, Bavaria, and Saxony are German states now."

She nodded, "Things could get pretty ugly. Why don't you go around and see how each section of the country is doing with their partners, and I'll try and get this lame experiment ended soon?"

"Good idea, but first, let's finish dinner before they get suspicious."

* * *

**Omega:** Sorry this was kind of a quick chapter, but I wanted to get one out there. And if you noticed the *'s in the list, that means those states are open for entry, so please, send them in!  
**New Hampshire:** I would like to announce the states sent in so far; Washington sent in by Ethraen Ermanil and Delaware and Montana sent in by Solosis.  
**Omega:** Please, R&R, Fav, Follow, do whatever you like. Except for flames. Flame, and NH kills you.  
**NH:** *Evil chuckle*


	9. The Northeast

**Omega:** Huh? Oh yeah, time for another chapter!  
**New Hampshire:** *listening to dubstep*  
**Omega:** ...Eh, NH?  
**NH:** *not listening*  
**Omega:** -_-; *grabs MP3*  
**NH:** Hey! Give that back!  
**Omega:** Not until you do the disclaimer, bucko!  
**NH:** STFU and give that to me or face the consequences!  
**Omega:** *troll face* Nope. *takes arrow to the knee* F**k!  
**NH:** *looks up, sees skeleton* Da faq? Minecraft and Skyrim reference in one!? *shoots skeleton*  
**Omega:** Fine. I don't own Hetalia or the states sent in by viewers, those belong to their respective creators, but 25 of the states belong to me.  
**France:** Ohohohohon, Omega is vulnerable. *raep face*  
**Omega:** *grabs one of NH's pistols* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, FRANCE!  
**Mass:** Oh yeah, please send us more of my brothers and sisters! (Omega needs more states, and won't post another chapter until he gets more).

* * *

**Valley Forge, February 23, 1778**

* * *

_Bloody hell; why was this campaign going upside-down?_

_A few months battling on Pennsylvania's land, and Britain had gotten the upper hand again, with the help of Hesse and his mercenaries, driving the Continental Army into Valley Forge. New York was mostly free and with us in the camp, New Jersey never leaving his side. She really cared about her older brother, which made me feel a lot better whenever I saw her fussing over the raven-haired state. My fever had gone away, thank god, but now Delaware and Virginia were down with the sickness _(Three Days Grace reference? Yes please)._ Virginia's head was resting my lap, taking a much-needed nap while we sat by the fire. The rest of New England had assembled with Washington's army to help the fight in Pennsylvania._

_Speaking of Virginia's favorite son, the great general was pacing outside his tent, clearly pondering our next move. I'd offered him a cigar, but he politely refused and was content on snacking on a small piece of cooked chicken. I chewed the end of my cigar as I watched him, before taking it out of my mouth and exhaling a miniature cloud, tasting the sweetness of it. Virginia stirred in her sleep and let out a small moan, getting my attention. I smiled, just a small twitch at the corners of my mouth, and gently ran a hand through my little sister's strawberry-blonde hair._

_Mass came over and sat next to me, her eyes clouded with worry for our sister, "Is her fever still high?"_

_I put a hand frozen from the winter's chill on Ophelia's forehead and immediately felt like I was being burned, "Yeah. Feel's weird, taking care of her like this; she's usually like a mom to us all."_

_Amelia chuckled lightly, "She definitely got that from big sister Native America. Too bad she's fighting for Iggy, now"_

_I nodded grimly. The eldest of the large North American family, Native America had raised and taught us colonies how to survive and support our people, yet in the French and Indian War, she had fought against them on the side of her first lover, France, and now that she had dumped him for England, we are forced to fight her. I hated her for that, because she had been my hero, but shortly after the end of the French and Indian War, I'd driven her out of my land, warning her never to come back. I'd engaged Native America several times during the New York campaign, and I let her know how unwelcome she was._

_Mass's voice snapped me back to reality, "Uh, what was that?"_

_She gave me a look, "I was saying that Dell's going to need a doctor; he's coughing up blood by the bucket."_

_"Fantastic, and the nearest physician is miles away in Philadelphia." I grumbled, then stretched my head to look around: sickness had the entire camp in its grasp, the amount of sick men making up nearly half of the army. Afflictions ranged from small colds to high fevers, and in some serious cases, small pox._

_The sound of horses caught our attention, and the noise woke Virginia up. She yawned and blinked away the last shreds of sleep, but plunged into a coughing fit, hacking and wheezing terribly. I got her to sit up and handed her a cup of steaming water before getting up myself. _

_"I'll be right back," I told her, and even though the look in her eyes said she did not want me to go, Virginia nodded slowly and I followed Mass through the forming crowd of soldiers, all wondering what the commotion was about. Of course, with me being taller than everyone else, most made room for me to get through. I could see America's golden head of hair at the edge of the crowd and made a beeline for him, Mass now trailing. When we got to him, he nodded to us and pointed to a pair of horses walking into the camp._

_One of them was wearing a powdered wig and was decorated with medals. Obviously an officer, but the man who was riding next to him really got my attention; He had silvery hair matched with blazing ruby eyes. An albino. He was good-looking, but had the features of a hawk. A small yellow chick circled his head, making noises that were incredibly annoying._

_General Washington strode up to the new arrivals, "Welcome to the Valley Forge Continental camp, Mister von Steuban."_

_The man replied in German, and I cocked an eyebrow at Washington. Germans were turning into a dime a dozen these days, and now there was another one in the war..._

_The albino translated, "He says your camp is a complete disgrace, General. Kesesesesesesese!"_

_Washington was thrown a little off-guard at the harshness of the albino's voice, but quickly regained his composure, "Yes, well we have been hard-pressed for supplies, and frankly, many of my men don't even have shoes. We have to make do with what we can."_

_The albino translated, and the German got a look of dissatisfaction on his face and spoke again._

_"He says that even though it's nothing like the armies of Prussia- which is the awesome me, by the way- he'll turn your militia into a hardened military force."_

So, that's Prussia, eh?_ I thought. _A little on the small side, but maybe he'll be of good use_..._

* * *

"NH, bro, you can't be serious: this so unawesome!" Prussia said, exasperated as he watched me pack clothes. It was the day after the dinner, and Prussia, Hungary, and myself were in my room. I was getting ready to go around the country and see how my siblings were holding up with their country partners. It had to be done, or something could go terribly wrong and there would be trouble. But, I couldn't take Prussia or Hungary with me, because I needed to focus on the assignment and I wouldn't be able to do that with incessant squabbling going on. So that meant they would have to stay here, with each other. Alone. That didn't really go too well with them.

Hungary shook her head, "As much as I hate to say this, I have to agree with Gilbert; I won't be able to stay in a confined space with this idiot without killing him!"

As Prussia gave her a dirty look I nodded, "Which is why I'm putting Pierce in charge, and if you two _do_ fight, he gets to eat you."

Pierce, who was stretched out on my bed, licked his chops, making them gulp nervously. I grabbed a box of shotgun ammunition, followed by 4 spare clips for my pistols...and a can of Lo-Carb Monster. Prussia raised an eyebrow at the firepower I was packing, "Eh...expecting trouble, _mein freund_?"

"When you have a family like mine, you need to come prepared," I replied darkly, and he didn't say anything after that. I said my goodbyes and ran to the car.

* * *

I arrived in JFK Airport an hour later, collected my luggage, and made for New York's suite on top of one of the skyscrapers. I'd already sent out the texts to have the Northeast come to York's place, so they all should be there before me.

When I came out of the elevator, I heard a yell, then ducked as a certain Englishman flew over my head, slamming into the wall behind me and crumpling to the ground, dazed. Mass, looking thoroughly pissed, was launching a slew of curses and bad remarks against him.

"How dare you call me a bloody git, you bushy-browed freak!" That was just one example of the destructive pairings I was worried about. Mass stalked over to the fallen England, bat in hand and prepared to bludgeon him to death. When she walked by me I reached out and snatched the bat out of her hand, and she turned on me in an instant.

"Hammper, stay out of my god-" I gave her the _Look_, asking, "What was that, Masshole?"

She shut up and I gave her bat back.

New York, who was sitting in a couch, furrowed his brow at seeing me, "Oh great, here comes the walking pile of rocks. You sure know how to take chaos and focus it in my home." He began to drink his coffee, but I unholstered a pistol from one of my shoulder holsters and shot the Styrofoam cup. Steaming brown liquid leaked out onto the floor, and York watched it with the look of someone who just watched a friend get killed right in front of them, which in his case, was just what happened. York was never without a cup o' joe, and spilling coffee was pretty much the end of the world for him.

"This 'walking pile of rocks' doesn't like it when he's insulted," I warned. York's partner, Romano, let out a short laugh, "I told you, you shouldn't go pissing off NH like that, _idiota_."

"Romano! What's up, my main Italian man?" I grinned and gave him a handshake. He gestured with his head to York, who had still not recovered from his shock, "_Questo ragazzo_ here's had me help him clean up after that Sandy storm, and now my back is killing me. _Demente_!"

The mention of Sandy snapped York out of it, and he scowled, "Yeah, and how would you like having a perfect storm coming over the Mediterranean?"

"Stop fighting, Al," New Jersey said from where she sat on another couch with her partner, Italy. She wore her favorite black denim jacket, white-navy-striped long-sleeved shirt, hole-riddled jeans, and black/white chucks. Her raven hair was messy and unbrushed, her purple eyes bloodshot from sleepless nights. My big brother instincts kicked in and I went over and knelt next to her, rubbing her head, "How are you doing, Jersey? You holding up alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine; just tired, that's all."

Italy, who sat next to her, beamed, "I've been taking good care of her ever since that disaster, no?"

"_Si_, 'taking good care of her'," Romano said with a load of sarcasm, "That's Italian for 'knocking up tired women after a storm', _idiota fratello_!"

Italy yelped, "Ve~! Don't be so mean, Romano! I didn't do anything with her, Mr. New York, I swear!"

"I know you didn't, Italy," York replied, and the nation Ve~'d. Rhode Island, wearing a maroon sweatshirt and tan cargo shorts, came over with Sealand pestering him with questions. That could be the death of Sealand, for Rhodey had much larger anger issues than me, and by the veins appearing on his forehead, he was about to pop.

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"No."

"Let's prank the wanker Iggy!"

"No..."

"Why are you so short?"

"SHUT UP, KID!" Rhodey yelled at the top of his lungs, and the entire room fell silent. NH could see England give a small smirk, most likely because someone else had to put up with Sealand's crap instead of him for a change. The fiery red-headed state narrowed his eyes at the confused micronation and went to go talk to Mass. Connecticut, wearing a diamond-pattern orange sweater and tan dress pants complete with brown dress shoes, adjusted his glasses before saying, "That was pretty illogical of America to put Sealand with Rhode; the guy's a ticking time bomb of anger, and it doesn't help that Sealand's the most annoying kid ever."

"A-at least h-he hasn't been k-killed yet," That was Maine, a.k.a. Desiree LeRou Jones, the meekest of the New England States. She had long hair that was cropped at the ends, and her black hair had a purple sheen to it, as it was a very dark purple. She had bangs over her forehead, and wore two black heart-shaped earings, a black, purple, and blue Gothic Lolita dress, white/black striped stockings, and black ballet flat shoes. She had her pet lobster, Portland, with her. Her partner was Belarus, who looked like she wanted to stab someone.

I went over to Belarus and gave her a smile, "Hey there, Bella; good to see you again. You been okay?"

Then, the stone-cold female nation did something nearly no-one except me would ever see; she returned the smile, "_Da_, Zack, I am doing good. Thank you for sending me that apple cider and cider doughnuts, they were delicious."

Lithuania, who had come with Penn, had a look of shock on his face. My guess was that this was the first time he'd seen her smile. Speaking of the Man of The Eternal Smile, he nodded to me, "Yo, Hammper. Vermont's takin' a snooze cruise on the floor again."

Sure enough, my little brother was snoring away while lying on the rug, Canada unsure of what to do with his partner sound asleep. I took the can of Monster I had with me, cracked it open, and flipped Vermont onto his back. I then proceeded to open his mouth and pour some of the energizing liquid down his throat, making sure that he swallowed it. I backed up and told everyone, "Stand back."

A minute later, Kyle's eyes snapped open, wild and pupils dilated. He jumped up onto his feet and began to vibrate violently, "AH BBRRBBRRBRRRBBRBRBRTTT!"

Before he could go haywire, I bonked him on the head with my fist. His eyes came back into focus, and he regarded the room with a quizzical look on his face.

"What- Oh, hey NH," Vermont said, and I looked at everyone before saying, "Well, looks like everyone's given me their attention, so I'll tell you why I called you guys here today. You know about Alfred's idiotic experiment that stuck us states with countries, and Virginia and I are going to put a stop to it. The first stage in our plan involves asking the different states and their partners how they're holding up with each other."

England winced, "Well, you already saw that your bloody sister still hasn't gotten over the Revolution. She found the tea I brought with me and dumped it all into the trash!"

"Okay...Romano, how are you doing with-"

"The _bastardo_ acts like he's the greatest gift to the world," The nation scowled, "He's insufferable. You need to kill your _idiota_ brother for putting me with him!"

New York didn't like that at all, getting in Romano's face and poking him in the chest."Oh yeah?! What about you, going ballistic in a Starbucks because they didn't serve pasta? IT'S A FRIGGING COFFEE SHOP, YOU MORON!"

Before they could get into a fight, I lifted York up by the back of his sweatshirt while Italy struggled to pull a cussing Romano away. York started flailing around in the air, yelling, "Let me go, Granite For Brains, I'll kill 'im!" I responded with a quick punch to his gut.

"Say it again, I dare ya," I growled as he lapsed into a coughing fit from the blow, dropping him. I went around the group, asking how they were with each other: Mass and England had pretty much summed up their views of each other in what I saw in their behavior; Vermont and Canada were good, which isn't surprising, since Vermont's interested in Quebec and was asleep half the time, and Canada was...well, Canada; Maine said she'd been terrified by Belarus at first, but she was able to in time forge a sisterly bond with Belarus, calling her "Bela-niichan". Yeah, Maine was the manga junky in our family, and she got me into it, too; Rhodey was about to kill Sealand; Connecticut and Estonia had been doing computer software programming ever since this thing started; New Jersey appreciated Italy cheering her up after Sandy; and Penn was trying to get Lithuania's confidence up.

"Well, that should be it," I said after talking with Penn and Lithuania, "I guess I'll ship off to DC for the others: try not to kill each other when you're leaving."

* * *

**Omega: **Now, Mass has said it, but I'll say it again; I will NOT post another chapter unless people send me states in the Mideastern area, so if you want more chaos, send 'em in!  
**NH: **Reviews, favs, follows, we love them all! Us here at the Not So United States Of America would like to thank the following viewers for following us and faving; ChasingCinderella, CreativityIsWriting, Dawnstar10K, Derpgirl (lol), Lady Shadow 77, Sabrina's Cookies, Sesi Braginskaya, ShinkenGokaigreen, Tammy251, You can run but you can't hide (awesome pen name), anatric, Kolaru, X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X, and forsakensanctuary.  
**Omega: **I'd like to give a special thank you for Procella, for being with this story right from the start and her awesome reviews. Thanks!  
**NH: **Omega decided to be a lazy ass today, so he won't be putting up translation. You can copy & paste it onto Google translate, right?  
**Omega:** Th-th-th-that's all, folks!


	10. Author's Note 2

**Omega:** Hello, you people! As you know, I need Mideastern states in order to do the next chapter. Some of you have already sent in some states, so NH, will you tell our audience who did?  
**New Hampshire:** Alright; North Carolina, South Carolina, and Alabama sent in by MaliceArchangela, North Dakota sent in by Sabrina's Cookies (Omega's little sister), and Wisconsin sent in by Sesi Braginskya. Thanks for the entries guys, and sorry to those whose entries didn't get picked!  
**Omega:** The three states left to be sent in for the Mideast are Maryland, Kentucky, and Tennessee, so send them in!  
**NH:** Yikes, Michigan's getting pretty snappy about Ohio getting paired with Sweden instead of him. *Sighs* Sheesh, why do those two have to kill each other over everything?  
**Omega:** *Shrugs* You got me. We'll be waiting for your entries!


	11. I'm Back!

**Omega:** Oh hai! Back for more random state goodness? Sorry I haven't been on for a while, things have been kinda crazy ^_^' but I promise not to do it again.  
**New Hampshire:** WTF? "Random state goodness"? Are you high?  
**Omega:** *Stares at hand* ...dude...my hand is so awe- I'm just kiddin'!  
**France:** Ohononon, I know just what you mean- *shot*  
**NH:** You stay away from my siblings, perverted French bastard!  
**Omega:** Dayum. OK, to kick off my return from the dead, I've got a lil' something special in mind for you all ;)  
**Connecticut:** What's that, exactly?  
**Omega:** Hey look, Conn's in the intro! Anyways, I've decided to have NH sing his Marukaite Chikyuu for us. Enjoy!

* * *

*gunshot*

Hey, hey Pappa, Could I have some Moonshine?

Hey, hey Mamma, hey hey Mamma!

I can't forget the taste of that fresh pumpkin pie from awhile back!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I'm New Hampshire!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Hey look, there's the Earth

That's got to be the Earth

I'm a badass!

Ahh! What a beautiful world,

That can be captured in a painting!

My dreams and fists are granite!

New Hampshire!

"Taking on life with a shotgun in hand, a  
beer in the other is being a real man!"

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I'm New Hampshire!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Check it out, there's the Earth

Let's grab a drink, there's the Earth

I'm a badass!

Ah, trees and mountains

are my favorite things

"I like fireworks, too!"

Oh, there's Virginia... should I ask her out?

Hey hey Vermont, could I have some beer?

Yo Prussia, wanna get a drink?

Oy, Oy Grandpa, peace is nice

Hey, hey Baby, "Let's hike Mt. Washington!"

Hey, Hey Pappa, you want some apple cider?

Hey, hey, Mamma, hey hey Mamma,

I can't forget the taste of that fresh pumpkin pie from awhile back!

"Damn it Mass, get outta my house! Oh crap, is Hungary stalking me?!"

Draw a circle, there's the Earth.

Draw a circle, there's the Earth.

Draw a circle, there's the Earth.

I'm New Hampshire

Ahh! What a beautiful world,

That can be captured in a painting!

Live Free or Die!

New Hampshire!

Ahh, such an insane world

That needs more explosions!

Light the fuse,

New Hampshire!


	12. The Mideast

**Omega**: Alright, mah peeps, time to get started!  
**New Hampshire: **'bout time. This jackwad's been too busy playin' Minecraft, SWTOR, and writing fics on FictionPress to write another chapter  
**Omega:** Hey! People're liking my The Fall of A Petal story, so I give them what they want!  
**Maine:** E-except for your readers on F-Fanfiction...  
**NH:** See? Maine agrees with me :3  
**Omega:** Whatever. Now, I think the flashbacks for the American Revolution're takin' too long, so I'll skip right to the end on this chapter. And, to help me with the disclaimer, here's Dare Halstead from another of my FP stories, Project: CENTURION.  
**NH:** Da fuq?!  
**Dare:** Sup. Omega doesn't own Hetalia, its canon characters, or the states sent in by viewers, but he does own the 26 states he created along with Native America and this guy *points to himself*  
**Omega:** If you want, you can check out Dare in Project: CENTURION on FP, the link to my profile's on my profile page (Achievement Get! Extreme Redundancy). Here's the chap!

* * *

_The rain was whipping me in the face, but I could hardly feel it. Finally, the end of the war._

_I was standing behind America with the other 13 Colonies, muskets aimed at a lone Britain. He was exhausted from fighting, and his large eyebrows were creased in anger._

_America called, "Hey, Britain, all I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother! From now on, consider me... independent!"_

_The two glared at each other for a while, then Britain charged with his bayonet. I brought my gun up, but a surprised America raised his musket to intercept England's blade. The European used his weapon to flick Alfred's musket away into the mud. Panting heavily, Britain trained his gun at America's chest. I put my finger on the trigger, ready to put a hole in the bastard before he could do the same to Al._

_"I won't allow it! You idiot, why can't you follow anything through to the end?!."_

_When a captain gave the order to take aim, Me and New York stepped behind America, making England know who was backing the young nation, but the rest of our siblings held back. After a few minutes of silent stand-off, I was surprised when England lowered his musket, and even more so when Virginia came up and had me lower my own._

_England's frown turned to a sad expression as he said, "There's no way I can shoot you, I can't!"_

_I was even more shocked when the nation that had been so great the first time I met him crumpled to the ground, weapon discarded, and broke down in tears, "Why... _dammit_, why?! It's not fair..."_

_"You know why," America answered heavily, and then my mind's eye sent me back to the past, when I was only a small and isolated colony. Britain was the one who taught me how to read and write, and helped me develop my love of history. He was like a big brother, but when he began exploiting me and Al and the other colonies, I felt the same kind of betrayal I'd felt when Native America turned on us in the French & Indian War._

_"What happened?" America asked, looking down on Arthur, "I remember when you were great..."_

* * *

I woke up from that dream in a cold sweat. I was on a troop transport, still garbed in my military greaves from my last mission. Immediately after I'd gotten into DC to meet the Mideastern states, the Pentagon sent me on a mission for more than 5 months. Now I was on my way back to the capital to do what I was gonna do in the first place. I shed my camouflaged coat, wearing a black t-shirt underneath and strapping my shoulder pistol holsters back on.

The transport dropped me off at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. When I walked in, I was immediately tackled down by Virginia.

"Welcome back big brother!" She cried, nuzzling against my stomach. I chuckled and patted her on the head. Delaware came over, wearing his usual black hoodie with the hood over his black/green hair. He was tailed by Norway, who seemed to be paying little attention to anything.

"Hey there, lil' bro," Delaware grinned. Funny, I'm 6'7" and he calls me little, "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are ya just glad to see Ophelia?"

I turned beet red as Delaware laughed to himself. That's the thing, because I'm younger than he is he's gotta always tease me. Tennessee came up behind Del and prodded him with the neck of her guitar, telling him, "Now don't you go givin' 'im grief, Geoff; he just got back from tour, an' the last thing he needs is someone poking fun at 'im."

As if on que, her partner Bulgaria came over and began smacking an irritated Del on the head with a random stick. Marilyn Jones, the state of Tennessee, a tall girl at 6 feet with light brown hair that she often kept in a ponytail over her left shoulder and lime green eyes. Her clothes consisted of a dark green jacket left unzipped with a navy blue shirt underneath as well as wrangler jeans and well-used ranch boots.

"Thanks, Tenny." I grinned at my sibling, who returned my smile, "No prob, brother, but I expect you to be at our sharpshooting contest later on, ya hear?"

I nodded and followed them further inside. I found Theodore F. Jones a.k.a Kentucky standing inside one of the decomissioned rockets, admirin' it while eating from his ever-present bucket of KFC chicken, which always seemed freakin' endless, 'cause I've never seen him get another. He had reddish-brown hair similiar to mine, with cerulean blue eyes which were a different shade from my own sapphire ones. People always think we're twins, 'cept for the fact that I'm about a foot taller than him. He wore a leather vest over his wite button-up short-sleeved shirt, cargo shorts, and hiking boots.

"You Americans are always eating garbage, aru!" His partner China was yelling at him while waving his arms wildly, "Why you no eat the noodles I prepared for trip?!"

""Cause fried chicken's my favorite, bud, and eatin' noodles feels like yer slurpin' down fish gizzards."

I came over and ruffled the younger state's hair, "You keep eating chicken as much as ya do, you're gonna turn into one, lil' bro. How's it going China?"

Not waiting for the Asian country to reply, I kept going... 'till I was drenched by a wave of water from above. I growled in annoyance, then heard simultaneous laughter over my head, and I looked up to see the Carolina Twins standing on a walkway over me with the now empty bucket. Gabriel "Gabe" Jones and Raphael Jones, North and South Carolina, were pretty much identical; they both had slightly shaggy red hair that they kept artfully messed up, and mischevious green eyes. Their taste in clothes though were very different, as North liked to wear polos and khakis, while South dressed more casual in t-shirts and different kinds of pants each day (today's were jeans torn at the knees). I noticed that North had a lit cigarette in his mouth, his only one for the day since he's trying to cut back on that.

"Thought we'd give ya a good ol' Southern welcome, Yank!" North cackled, and I responded with, "Oy, remember us Yankees were the guys who won the Civil War; if I decide to start shootin', there's gonna be no Reconstruction that's gonna put your asses back together."

South answered back, "You wouldn't do that with Ophelia around, bro, 'cause murder ain't the way to impress the girl you li-"

Before he could complete his sentence I drew both my pistols and opened fire, not necasserily to target the Carolinas (Which was half the reason), but to drown out South's voice. They ran off, hooting and laughing 'till I my magazine ran dry.

"You sure finish fast, ol' boy! You'll need to do better to please the ladies!"

"Shaddup!"

_WHAP!_

"AGH! Virginia, what the hell?!" I exclaimed. My younger sister'd knocked me over the head with a random sheet of metal, then pointed a slender finger at me, "This is a public area, Zack! You should know better than to-EEEP!"

That last part came when a pair of hands came around and began fondling Virginia's chest, causing the strawberry blonde to squeal loudly. I caught sight of her assaulter; Maryland, her human name being Melissa Jones, the France of the states. She wears a little hat off to the side of her head all the time, kept her snowy white hair in a french braid and likes to wear a white fur coat everywhere. Her crystalline eyes now held a perverted gleam in them as she said, "You've sure gotten bigger, Ophelia, and in all the right places, kekekeke..."

She ran off, leaving her partner Turkey to just scratch his head, wondering what just happened. I sweatdropped nervously when I looked at Virginia, who had a killer look in her eye. Suddenly she took my shotgun off my back and proceeded to shoot at and chase Maryland, screaming, "GET BACK HERE YOU CRAB-LOVING PERVERT!"

"Damn, Virginia's scary when she gets mad," Kentucky noted, and we all nodded in agreement. Once Virginia was done, I rounded up everybody and checked to see how everyone was doing; Ophelia and Austria were doing fine, the European was helping her improve her piano skills; Norway didn't seem to be interested in anything Del was doing, so I pretty much guessed they were ok too; Tennessee had to keep Bulgaria from randomly smacking her citizens with sticks; Kentucky didn't like China's food, which pissed the nation off; Scotland and Seborga were constant victims of the Carolinas' pranks; And despite Maryland's various attempts to grope him, Turkey liked the crab-eater.

After I'd done this, I heard the cry of a predatory bird, and a large peregrine falcon soared in through on of the opened windows onto my shoulder; my pet, Granite.

"Hey bud, what're youdoin' here?" I asked, and he just nestled on his perch. Guess he missed me. I fed him a bit of meat I kept for him and said my goodbyes before heading out the museum.

* * *

**Omega:** It's finally finished! *tears of joy*  
**NH:** Hey, quit usin' my sweatshirt as a handkerchief! *punches Omega*  
**Omega:** Ouch. Alright, so if you guys liked this chapter, please post your raves in the reviews, and if you want more, fav and follow! See you when NH goes to the Southeast!


End file.
